Raistlin I
This article is about the first Raistlin. For the Raistlin in the Second Age, see Raistlin II. Raistlin I was the co-ruler of the Kingdom of Cardia and a prominent member of the Grand Alliance who lived in the First Age. He defeated Jemuel in the Cardian War and discovered the floating continent of Alent. He was also responsible for the First Banishment of Yurius and the death of Sydney Losstarot. He abdicated the thrones of Cardia and Alent in his later years in order to search for the Descendants of Losstarot to prevent Yurius's dark prophecy. Raistlin was eventually slain by one such descendant named Rhys Lain while trying to arrest him, but his legacy would live on through Rhys's work and his eventual successor, Raistlin II. Biography Early Years War Years Search for Losstarot When Raistlin had sealed Yurius, the demon gave him a prophecy before vanishing from the Land of the Living. Yurius said he had marked a son of Sydney Losstarot, and one day, the boy's descendant would rise again and help Yurius rain havoc on the world. Raistlin and his companions agreed that if the world were to learn of this prophecy, it would be disaster as many Mullencamp, Losstarot followers, still remained in hiding in the world. With their chosen few assistants, Raistlin and his companions sought the son of Sydney Losstarot. Britt sat on the throne of Cardia, and diverted the resources of the nation to assist in the search, as much as he could. Raistlin, meanwhile, searched from the shadows, allowing the world to believe him simply gone, as Daventhalas de Mont Hault was by that time. Raistlin came across a forest in what would be known as Miletos and built a tower there where he wrote down his diary as well as prophetic words for his "successor"; Raistlin knew he was growing old so he had to pass on his legacy to whichever mage would be skilled enough to enter the tower alive and prove himself worthy to take his mantle in the future. After years of fruitless searching, Raistlin finally found Arnaud Lain, a descendant of Sydney, shortly after Arnaud's son and Sydney's grandson Rhys Lain was born. He had to track some old stories of unexplained fires and mysterious disappearances until he located the descendant who had eluded him for so long. Arnaud was actually a good man through most of his life, until he came into power through manipulations of his wife Christy Lain and her Mullencamp cult who twisted him. Raistlin and his companions had to capture Arnaud and execute him before Arnaud could follow in Sydney's footsteps. Some Mullencamp managed to flee despite Arnaud's death, however, and Raistlin knew the search for Losstarots was still far from over. Raistlin eventually learned that Arnaud had produced a son, Rhys. He sought the boy out, and after years of searching he eventually located him. He offered Rhys to join him in solitude in Miletos in order to make sure that Rhys could never impregnate anyone and thus the cycle of Losstarots would come to an end. Death Rhys, however, refused Raistlin's offer and claimed he was on a mission of the god Cardia to rid the world of evil. Seeing that Rhys would dangerously close to becoming a madman like Arnaud had been, Raistlin had no choice but to destroy him. Unfortunately Raistlin severely underestimated Rhys's power and, combined with having grown old and frail, he was no match for the younger Rhys who killed him in retaliation. Legacy News of Raistlin's death never spread far. He had deliberately stayed in the shadows so most people already assumed him to be dead; only Britt mourned him but once he was gone, people forgot about Raistlin having ever been existed. Rhys felt guilty over killing Raistlin after realizing years later the ramifications of his actions. To atone for his sin, and deciding to use his newfound magic for good unlike the previous men of the Losstarot lineage, Rhys built what would become known as the Tower of Raistlin in the heart of Miletos and left several powerful wards around it that could only be broken by a man he foretold would become his successor, the new Raistlin. Hundreds of years later a new, powerful mage was born just as Rhys had predicted. Once this boy grew into a man, found the tower in Miletos and used his considerable powers to enter it alive, he came across the original Raistlin's diary. After reading it he decided to carry on Raistlin's work and become even more powerful than the first achmage had ever been. This mage accepted Raistlin's legacy and became known as Raistlin II. Aliases and Nicknames ; Co-King of Alent and Cardia : His title as the ruler of two kingdoms. Appearance A middle-aged mage clad in white robes. Personality and Traits He had a spunky attitude and a sharp mind, being able to distinguish an accidental fire from one that had been set on purpose. Powers and Abilities He was a powerful mage who could cast devastating light spells. Relationships Arnaud Lain Raistlin discovered that Arnaud was a bastard son of Sydney Losstarot. By the time Arnaud was indoctrinated into the Mullencamp cult and was close to announcing himself as Master Losstarot, Raistlin caught and killed him and his wife to prevent any more Losstarots from being born. However, he had failed to realize in time that Arnaud had left behind a son, Rhys, a fact he wouldn't discover until years later. Britton Leonhart Raistlin and Britt were good friends and fought Jemuel in the Cardian War. They then succeeded him as co-rulers of Cardia. When Britt vanished mysteriously, Raistlin chose to dedicate the rest of his life to hunting down descendants of Losstarot to honour Britt's memory. Jemuel Raistlin didn't really get along with King Unne's advisor Jemuel. He eventually discovered that Jemuel had been behind Unne's death and began a movement to depose Jemuel from power. The two mages eventually had a magical duel which ended in Jemuel's demise. Raistlin and his friend Britt then succeeded him as co-rulers of Cardia. Jemuel's hate for Raistlin was so powerful that it would later help his spirit return to the Land of the Living thousands of years later. Rhys Lain Raistlin eventually discovered that Rhys was a descendant of Losstarot. He offered him a deal: life his life peacefully away from everyone else so he couldn't father children, and his life would be spared. Rhys was angered by what he deemed as a threat and refused Raistlin, and the two fought. Rhys overpowered Raistlin who by that time was already old and killed him before fleeing. See also *Alent (nation) *Britton Leonhart *Cardia (nation) *Descendants of Losstarot *Jemuel *Raistlin II *Rhys Lain Category:Cardia Category:Characters Category:First Age Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Second Age